Which One?
by CandyKillet
Summary: Misty's daily life and how Gary and Ash treat her complicate her romantic life.   PokeEgoshipping  Triangle


~Disclaimer Alert~

~I don't own pokemon, just this story.~

characters:

Misty (Age- 19)

Ash (Age- 19)

Gary (Age-19)

Brock (Age- 23)

Delia (Age- 40)

Professor Oak (Age- 45)

May (Age- 23)

The house was eerily quiet as the orange haired girl creaked the door open. She poked her head out into the ridiculously shadowed hallway. Frowning at the inability to see, she carefully stepped out into the hallway. Hands placed in front of her torso flailing slightly trying to tell if any furniture was in the way. She tip-toed lightly down the dark hallway, cerulean blue eyes slowly adjusting. Her left hand hovered to her left side touching the walls lightly. Keeping her right hand out in front of her body, she continued her slow and steady pace until her left hand slipped onto the staircase railing. Turning her body ninety degrees she poked her left foot around on the floor desperately trying to find the first step. Slipping slightly she found the first step and carefully climbing the rest of the way down. Her eyes were just starting to adjust to the darkness as she touched the first floor. She kept walking turning to her left to find another hallway. This hallway was light with the moonlight coming from the backdoor in the dining room. Seeing the door, she walked over and unlocked it carefully so not to wake up anyone. Opening it and stepping out of the warm house and into the chilling breeze of the night. She could easily see the outside world as she walked to the side of the house and into the front. Shivering slightly, she pulled her arms around herself trying to cover more of herself. "Forgot the stupid jacket" she mumbled to herself. She looked around the street, which was quiet and peaceful. Walking on the sidewalk she looked at the sky, wondering where her feet would take her. Stumbling along the sidewalk she walked for a reasonable distance, passing strip malls and Professor Oak's lab. Her feet finally stopping when she could see the ocean. Sitting down against a tree atop of the hill she stood. She stared wistfully down at the beach, wishing she had brought her swim suit. She yawned and began dozing off back into dreamland while she leaned against the tree. The wind dancing with the leaves, tugging at them begging them to fall.

"Misty?" hearing her name, she slightly opened her eyes. her vision blurry, trying to make out who was sitting in front of her. Brown spiked hair shifting in the wind, green eyes filled with confusion. She rubbed her eyes slightly trying to refocus her vision. Feeling arms wrap around her and being lifted onto her feet. "What are you doing here" He asked. Looking back at him, her mind more awakened. "Gary? Where am I?" She asked slowly, unsure of her surroundings. "What? Misty come on, your in pallet town remember?" He asked slightly shocked at her lack of memory. "What are you doing outside anyways?" He questioned. "Oh," Slowly taking in her surroundings, she looked to see she was indeed in outside of Delia's house. "When did I get out here?" She continued. Looking down feeling the wind wrap around her legs and started blushing furiously. "Geez Gary! You should've told me I wasn't wearing pants!" Tugging her blue shirt down trying to cover her underwear from his sight. "Well I figured you were just getting ready to see me." He winked playfully at her, handing her his jacket to wrap around her waist. She punched him in his arm and mumbled a thanks. Grabbing a pokeball off his belt he released a Alakazam. "Hey Alakazam, could you teleport to Ash's place for me?" Gary asked. "Kazam!" It called out. When they appeared in front of the house, Misty quickly went inside, Gary following behind her after calling Alakazam back inside of it's pokeball. Delia poked her head around the corner, smiling cheerfully at them. "Oh, hello Gary. Hello Misty. Breakfast is ready." and then quickly went back into the kitchen. Misty ran up the stairs and into the spare room. Locking the door behind herself she walked to the closet and picked out a skirt and black tank top. Grabbing a new set of undergarments on the way out. Grabbing a hair tie and a towel she walked over to the bathroom inside of her room. Stepping inside she turned on the shower and began to bathe herself. Ten minutes later she stepped out and dressed for the day.

Tell me what you guys think please, don't be hating but critism constructiveness is nice. :) Thank you, should I continue?


End file.
